Fleeing the Scene
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: Because here’s the thing about platonic relationships; they don’t exist. Someone is always going to like the other person. Alice/Emmett


_"Because here's the thing about platonic relationships; they don't exist. Someone is always going to like the other person."_

_---Josh Sundquist_

Everything was going to be okay. I was perched on the edge on the couch trying to look comfortable and at ease while watching Rosalie coddle Renesme. The sunlight was streaming through every window in the living room, and it felt as if the sight in front of me was burning my eyes.

I took a deep breath to try and clear my mind. There were countless times when I wished Jasper was with me, and this was one of those times. However he had gone hunting with Esme. Carlisle was staying to watch Bella. After the scare she gave the whole family, it was clear the venom stuck and she was going to make it. Then there was Edward, who had not left her side for even a second. Rosalie was only staying so she would not leave Renesme to me or Emmett, because he would give her to me and I would let the mutt hold her. She was protective of the baby that was not hers. Emmett stayed only to make sure Rosalie did not become too protective to the point of possessiveness. But I think that line has already been crossed.

When I breathed in though, a scent of wet dog filled my senses and I shook my head in disgust. It would take us months to get rid of that smell. If his visits were any indication, it was going to take even longer than that. He was practically living there.

Just then I heard the door open and close and, sure enough, the smell hit me again when I breathed in. The sound of his footsteps also gave him away-everyone else in the house walked with grace. It sounded like a herd of elephants walking though the threshold.

I watched him walk into the room and he had eyes only for the child. It may be romantic when she is older, but as she is not even a week old, that look was enough to make me frown. I was not yet used to it. Given time I knew I would be though.

My eyes followed his and I looked at the baby again. Rosalie was now glaring at the wolf.

"Get out, Mutt."

"I, unless you forgot, am welcomed here by your parents and Bella."

"Oh, right. How do you think she is going to take this by the way?"

"Come on you two," I bounced up from my spot on the couch and moved between them, smiling. "I think it's time the fighting stops-"

"It's not fighting yet, but if you want it to be…"

"You think you could take me, Blondie?"

" I know I could."

"You're all talk. Why don't we take this outside?"

"Why? Do you have to do your business? Get the leash and I'll take you for a walk, mutt."

He growled low in his throat, but Rosalie could hear it and I watched her smirk.

I looked between them. There was no stopping them from battling it out every time they were in the same room together. Of course I wanted to help, but without Jasper there to fix the mood I could not say much. They were too mad at each other to listen.

I saw a flash of something on the kitchen counter when I glanced to the side; the keys to my car.

It would be simple, just leaving for awhile to get away from them, from everything. I was not one to run out on my problems, but if I did not get some peace soon I would tear one of them apart, or both of them.

I walked around the couch and snatched up the metal. Their bantering did not even pause. After I closed the garage door behind me I slipped into the leather seat and pressed the door opener. As soon as the door was open I saw a flash of something in the rearview mirror and then Emmett was sitting beside me.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," the tired squealed as I pulled out of the space and flipped the car around to face forward. I shifted gear and slammed down on the accelerator, tearing through the driveway and not caring about any damage it might cause. It was something Emmett was more likely to do, not me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sniff then wrinkle his nose. "I wonder when the smell of wet dog evaporates."

"I'm not sure," I tore past numerous amounts of cars before coming into contact with a highway. "I know we will be able to disinfect the home soon, though," finally, an interstate. Of course I had slowed down enough after I could no longer hear Black and Rosalie. As soon as the tires hit the interstate though, the accelerator was slammed back onto the floor.

"Maybe it's burned into my nose," I turned my head to look at him as he spoke.

"I don't see any flesh wounds."

"That's because it is inside of my nose," he poked mine as I looked back to the road.

"You're so silly Emmett," I looked at the speedometer and it read 150.

"This does pick up speed-" the rest of what he said I blocked out. My focus went on a vision that I began to have, and on the road.

_Edward was sitting next to Bella and Carlisle was standing by him._

"_How is it?" Carlisle spoke in a soft voice. There was arguing going on downstairs._

"_He still likes her."_

"_Do you think-"_

"_Nothing could ever happen. Emmett would never act. He couldn't do that to anyone. Not to the family."_

"_He doesn't know that I know?"_

"_Not quite yet. I'll tell him though. I doubt he'll be happy about including another person in this, " Edward frowned. "But he thought it was only a small crush. After he spoke with her… something changed. Even he cannot deny it anymore. I see his thoughts when he sees her enter a room. Emmett is in love with Alice."_

My eyes hardened on the road as the vision ended with Carlisle sighing and patting Edward's shoulder.

"What? What did you see?" I looked over to Emmett's concerned eyes. I wouldn't lie to him. But I could not tell him what I just heard. Him in love with me? It was so wrong… And what conversation would it have been that triggered the feelings? We had few emotional times together.

"Carlisle and Edward talking," then I turned on the radio. It was nothing to do with the child, therefore he did not inquire anything else. I did see him tense though. From his reaction it was clear he did not think that the vision had anything to do with him.

I wish it hadn't.

Now I would have to pretend that the vision never happened. And hide it from Edward.

-----

**I have been wanting to do an Alice/Emmett story for awhile. So I finally found the time (early or late in the morning/night, depending on how it is looked at) and did it. **

**Now I need to thank my Beta, **_Nancy_** (Nancy Twilight Heart) because she fixed the errors I made. Thanks again for taking the time to read over my story. [:**

**Please review! they are always deeply apprciated. ^^ And they make my day (or two of them sometimes).**

**You can find more quotes by Josh Sundquist in his Youtube videos (his username is JoshSundquist). He is an inspirational amputee.**


End file.
